


We Have A Special Type Of Love

by stony_superfam



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man - All Media Types, Spiderman - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Caught, Daddy Kink, Double Anal Penetration, Everything is consensual, Father/Son Incest, I am going to hell, M/M, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Mutual Masturbation, Parent/Child Incest, Peter is 24, Rimming, Smut, cock riding, lotion as lube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 12:37:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19441630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stony_superfam/pseuds/stony_superfam
Summary: Peter has returned home from college for the summer and goes to surprise his dads. What he hears outside of their room turns him on and the night turns out to be the best he will ever have





	We Have A Special Type Of Love

Peter had just finished his last day of classes and was officially on summer break for 3 months. He was driving back home to give his parents a surprise. They knew that he was coming back that day but he hadn’t told them just when he would arrive. When he arrived home, he parked his car in the driveway and walked in to go greet his parents. 

“Pops, dad I’m home” Peter said. 

He didn’t receive a reply which was weird because normally his parents were always there to greet him and smother him with their love and kisses. He put his bags down near the sofa and slowly walked his way up the stairs to see if they were in some room with the door closed that they couldn’t hear him. When he reached the top of the stairs he checked each room but they weren’t there but when he got closer and closer to his parents room he could here grunts coming from there. As soon as he got in front of their room he could clearly here what was going on due to his enhanced senses. What he heard turned his face red but it also turned him on. 

“OH FUCK, OH FUCK STEVE. YES YES YES HARDER. GO HARDER FUCK BABE YES. DEEPER, DEEPER, DEEPER. I FUCKING LOVE YOUR COCK. IT FEELS SO GOOD INSIDE ME FUCK” Tony screamed as Steve pounded him harder, faster and deeper. 

“Fuck babe. You’re still so tight for me. How are you so fucking tight. I stretched you out for 30 minutes just to get you ready and you’re still so tight. Do you like it baby? Do you like it when daddy fucks you deep in your hole” Steve all but purred out. 

“YES, YES, YES DADDY YES. I LOVE IT DADDY. I LOVE IT WHEN YOU FUCK ME DEEP IN MY HOLE. OH SHIT I’M GONNA COME STEVE, I’M GONNA CUM” Tony yelled. 

“Me too sweetheart. You wanna be a good boy and cum with daddy baby” Steve asked. 

“Yes please daddy, let me cum” Tony pleaded. 

“Okay sweetheart. On the count of 3. 1, 2, 3, come for me” Steve yelled. 

And Tony did with a shout of “DADDY” and his cock spurted come in between their bodies as Steve slammed in one more time and released his come inside his husband with a shout. They both panted before Steve pulled out of Tony, plopped next to him. They both shared a kiss before they fell asleep. 

Outside the door, Peter had heard everything that went on between his parents. He would be lying if he said that it didn’t make him hard or turn him on. He ran to his room as quickly as possible. He closed the door, took off his pajamas, got into bed and took his painful hard on in his hand. He hissed out at the contact and quickly looked over to his side table and saw that there was a bottle of lotion. He grabbed the bottle, squirted some in his hand and gently began to rub up and down his cock. His moans got louder and louder and he teased himself, bringing himself to almost cum but then stopping. He kept chanting “daddy, oh daddy go faster. Papa, papa please let me cum. I’m a good boy”. He was so loud that he didn’t hear anyone open his door until he heard a “Peter”. 

Peter froze. He looked over to see who it was and he saw both of his parents standing there with neutral expressions on their faces. He quickly covered himself with the blankets trying to hide himself and what he had just been doing. His hard on was still erect and he couldn’t help but flush even more that he had just got caught by his parents when he was moaning their names. Oh god what had he just done. He, a 21 year old boy, was caught by his own parents who he was masturbating to. Peter wanted to die right then and there. He couldn’t believe that this had just happened. 

Tony cleared his throat before starting to speak but he was cut off when Peter started to ramble out apologizes. 

“I’m sorry dad. I’m sorry pops. God I’m so disgusting. I’m so so so sorry. You can kick me out if you want, I’ll even-mhpm” he said before he was cut off when Steve pressed his lips against his own. Peter was shocked. His pops, his papa was kissing him, on the lips, in front of his dad and neither of them seemed to care that this was happening. In fact they were all turned on about what was going to happen in a couple of minutes. 

When they broke apart Peter looked at his pops in shocked. 

He asked, “wh-what just happened?” 

Tony chuckled and came in front of Peter. He gently took his face in his hands and kissed his son sweetly. He mumbled against his son’s mouth and said “why don’t you continue what you were doing before we walked in sweetheart?” 

Peter moaned into the kiss. The thought of him masturbating, but this time with his parents watching had turned him on greatly. Steve and Tony quickly undressed themselves and threw the covers off of the bed. They laid down on each side of their son so he could be in the middle. 

“Alright sweetheart. Why don’t you continue with where you left off before you were interrupted by us” Steve repeated. 

Peter took more lotion in his hand before slowly moving it down his body until he wrapped it around his cock. He looked up to both of them to ask permission and they nodded. He started to move his hand up and down, starting off slow to tease them. Steve and Tony both leaned down and took each nipple in their mouth and started to suck as they stoked their cocks at the same time as their son was stroking his.

“Oh fuck” Peter cried out stoking his hand faster and faster. 

Tony and Steve both chuckled at how much bliss Peter was in and started to move their hands faster

“Daddy, daddies, I’m gonna, I’m gonna cum. Daddy” Peter gasped as he neared his orgasm. 

They kept sucking and Peter kept moaning and stroking his hand faster and faster.

“Cum for us sweetheart. Cum for your daddies” Steve said. 

And Peter came with a wail as his cock spurted his semen onto his thighs and his dads spurted theirs on the same area and they all moaned. 

Steve then came in line with his son’s cock and engulfed it into his mouth and Peter cried out. 

“Daddy, daddy, oh fuck fuck fuck, daddy. I’m gonna come again. Fuck” Peter said

“Come for us again baby. Come on. Let go sweetheart” Tony said as he licked one of Peter’s nipples and played with his other. 

Peter shouted an “I’M COMING” and spurted his cum into Steve’s mouth. Steve moaned at the taste of his son’s cum and swallowed it eagerly. He pulled off and crawled up to give his son a kiss and Peter moaned at the taste of himself on his papa’s lips.

“Ready for the next part, sweetheart” Tony said. 

Peter panted and shook his head. His parents flipped him over so that he was on his stomach before he felt his papa’s lips giving him kisses all over his back and trailing downwards. When Steve reached his son’s precious little bum he couldn’t help but cherish and rub it. He pressed kisses and little nips, biting and sucking at one cheek while Tony did the same to the other. Peter moaned at the sensation that his parents were giving him. He felt someone part his cheeks and the felt two mouths on his hole. 

“Oh fuck daddy. You’re both, you’re both licking me at the same time. Fuck that’s, that’s hot. More, I want more” Peter blabbered out. 

Tony and Steve chuckled before giving their son exactly what he wanted. They parted his cheeks as far as they could go and started to eat his ass out. They licked, sucked and pushed their tongues in his hole until Peter was a moaning mess. Then they each lubed up a finger and pressed it against his hole. They circled the rim, teasing him before gently inserting both of their index finger inside Peter’s hole. When the fingers entered, Peter let out a moan. They moved faster and faster, pushing in deeper into his hole which made Peter moan louder. He couldn’t even say anything because he was enjoying the pleasure that his parents were giving him. They both pushed in the finger deeper, hitting his prostate and Peter shouted a “FUCK” before he splattered more cum against the bedsheet. He went limp and sighed in content. 

Steve kept his son’s cheeks parted before leaning down and planting multiple kisses on his hole. He really loved his baby boy’s pucker more then anything else. When he pulled away he asked Peter “you ready for the last round baby?” 

Peter moaned and nodded his head. Tony moved Peter a little bit so he could situate himself. He grabbed the lotion, squirting some in his hand before rubbing it up and down his cock. He then handed it to Steve and he did the same while also applying a generous amount inside and around Peter’s hole. They lined themselves up and pushed into Peter’s hole together. All three of them let out a moan. Steve started to push his cock in and out of Peter’s hole while Peter rode Tony’s cock, bouncing his bubble butt up and down trying to get more inside him. 

“Oh fuck daddies, you feel so good inside me. So good and big. Fuck I love it” Peter said in pure bliss. 

Tony and Steve started to move faster and faster, slamming their cocks deeper into their son’s hole. 

“Fuck I’m so close babe, fuck Peter, shit” Tony moaned out. 

“Just a little bit more Tony. Come on keep going” Steve panted out. 

“Are you ready to cum for us sweetheart and let us fill up your little precious hole” Steve said. 

“Yes, yes, yes daddy. Please fill me up. Please cum in my hole” Peter said. 

“Fuck, sweetheart you’re so hot. You look so beautiful between your daddies sweetheart” Steve moaned. 

“I’m gonna cum” Tony and Peter said. 

“Come on a little more faster. Almost there babies. Almost there” Steve said. 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck” Tony yelled. 

“Cum, cum now. Let go” Steve said. 

And they did. All three of them came. Steve and Tony spurted inside Peter’s hole while Peter came on Tony’s stomach. They rolled off of each other and laid down on the bed, panting and trying to catch their breaths. 

“That was, that was amazing” Peter said 

“Damn right it was. I can’t wait to do it again” Tony said. 

“Yep” Steve and Peter said before they all bursted our laughing. After cleaning up, they all cuddled in bed and fell asleep in pure bliss.


End file.
